Problem: Simplify the expression. $(y+8)(-y+1)$
Solution: First distribute the ${y+8}$ onto the ${-y}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-y}({y+8}) + {1}({y+8})$ Then distribute the ${-y}.$ $ = ({-y} \times {y}) + ({-y} \times {8}) + {1}({y+8})$ $ = -y^{2} - 8y + {1}({y+8})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = -y^{2} - 8y + ({1} \times {y}) + ({1} \times {8})$ $ = -y^{2} - 8y + y + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -y^{2} - 7y + 8$